This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Containers may be used for a variety of purposes including storage and shipping. When the container is empty and not in use, however, the container may take up a significant amount of space in, for example, a warehouse. Moreover, an unused empty container is costly to transport due to the amount of space that it occupies, which may result in multiple trips to transport a plurality of the empty containers. Multiple trips may result in increased fuel costs needed to transport the containers.